1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to monitor control devices and processes, and, more particularly, to a monitor control device and process enabling a picture control and other controls of a monitor by using a computer peripheral device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Contemporary designs for computers and its peripheral devices use have a monitor as one of the peripheral devices for displaying characters or pictures which can be recognized by a viewer in accordance with signals transmitted from the computer. A keyboard has a number of keys each having its own inherent signal content. Thus, if each key is input, the computer performs an operation corresponding to the input key signal. A mouse is another of the input devices for inputting signals to the computer. In contemporary practice, a number of tuning keys are installed in one side of the monitor to adjust the image or color of the picture displayed on the monitor. I have found that the number of such tuning keys that can be installed in the monitor is limited. I have also noticed that this contemporary practice is somewhat inconvenient because a complicated procedure for depressing the tuning keys must be repeated several times in order to perform multiple functions Moreover, it is inconvenient to reach for the tuning keys when the monitor is placed at some distance from a user.